¿Quien traiciona a quién?
by Ryuunoko
Summary: "¿Quién traiciona a quién?" Vio esa frase en los ojos platinos de su amigo, el que luego le ignoró y caminó con Crys agarrada de su brazo. Sí, todo había terminado. Una última mirada a la espalda de Crystal le dio un vuelco en el estómago, era un idiota... Un idiota por traicionarla. Ahora, todo acabó. Participación para: ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclaimer: **PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Intento de unión de humor y drama, espero que haya salido bien y que les guste ^^... Uh, y es un Mangaquest, un leve insinuación de Specialjewel.

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Hola! Esta es mi primer participación en un reto de un foro! Participo en el foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak.** ¡Fiesta! ~._.~... ok no XD. El link del reto está en mi perfil ^^... 896 palabras, ¡justito! XD

* * *

**¿Quién traiciona a quién?**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Crys le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, había explotado, ya no lo aguantaba más.

—No eres mi amigo. —Dijo con rabia. —No eres mi amigo, ni mi novio, ni nada... Solo eres... ¡Solo eres un maldito traidor!

Lo peor, era que la chica no se equivocaba, sí, sí que era un traidor, le había prometido cambiar si ésta aceptaba a salir con él. Ella solo le puso una condición, una condenada condición que no cumplió.

Fidelidad.

¡Pero era inevitable! Es decir, él era Gold, se sabía de lejos que era posiblemente el pervertido más grande de todo Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh y Hoenn juntos (porque Teselia estaba ocupada por Rakutsu). Pero cambió, todo por Crys, ahora solo era el pervertido más grande de Johto solita.

Pero tenía que arruinarlo, claro, como siempre. No solo se le ocurría besar a una chica que recién había conocido, sino que lo hizo... ¡Justo en frente de Crystal!

No falta decir que Crystal lo pateó desde aquí hasta Júpiter y tal vez Urano, y solo se detuvo cuando pidió piedad por su vida.

Ella salió corriendo, Gold fue tras ella, se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de la chica y aquí estamos, Gold cabizbajo mirando como Crys llora y lo insulta en tres idiomas distintos.

—Lo siento... —Pidió disculpas, Gold no aguantaba tres cosas: 1) Ver a Crystal llorar. 2) Escuchar a Crys insultarlo. 3) No saber cómo lo están insultando.

— ¿Lo siento?... ¡No lo sientes! ¡No puedes sentirlo porque no eres el que vio a su novio besar a otra chica justo en tus narices! —Gritó ella llena de rabia y dolor.

—Solo... Dame otra oportunidad, ¿Vale? Cambiaré, lo prometo. —Crystal negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. — ¡Esta vez en serio! ¡Crystal, mírame!

— ¡No! ¡No! —Negó ella. —No... No puedo pedirte eso... Es más... Fue una estupidez pedirte en primer lugar que lo hicieras...

Gold se sintió incomodo, no quería que todo acabara, no quería que Crys le dejara, porque en serio, él la amaba, lo de la chica del zoológico fue un simple accidente... O algo así, pero lo importante ahí era... Que de verdad la amaba, no quería que su pequeña historia de amor se acabase ahí (quizá debería dejar de juntarse tanto con el cursi de Ruby).

—Crystal... Te juro que... Por favor, no rompas conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Necesito un tiempo...

Ahí acabó todo, todo lo que había deseado se fue, Crys le dejó.

**.**

Unos días después, con un rostro deprimente, Gold paseaba por Ciudad Trigal, tenía una entrevista en la radio, pero como llegó temprano, se dedicó a vagabundear por ahí.

Acompañado solo por su Typlosion y su Ambipom, caminó durante un buen rato, habían muchas chicas lindas a su alrededor, pero estaba tan deprimido que no se fijó en ninguna de ellas... Bueno, tal vez en una que otra, pero no les prestó la importancia que antes les habría dado.

Siguió caminando, Ataro y Explotaro se veían preocupados, pero temían a que si decían algo Gold se echara a llorar o peor... Que fuera al casino y los apostara en una partida de billar (no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera). De tanto caminar, no se fijó por donde iba, pero si se fijó en algo... En una cabellera pelirroja y otra azul caminando juntos, agarrados del brazo como si fuesen una pareja.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Crys ya lo había reemplazado y por nadie más ni nadie menos que su "mejor amigo" Silver. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, como si le hubiesen dado un **A bocajarro **con todas sus fuerzas ahí. Su vista se nubló, sintió algo que jamás había sentido, tristeza, decepción, dolor, rabia… Se sintió traicionado de la manera más cruel posible.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. — ¡Silver, maldito traidor!

Ambos muchachos le voltearon a ver, Crys le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Silver con indiferencia.

_"¿Quién traiciona a quién?"_ Vio esa frase en los ojos platinos de su amigo, el que luego le ignoró y caminó con Crys agarrada de su brazo. Habría ido a golpear a Silver… De no ser porque se sentía demasiado imposibilitado para hacerlo (Tal vez iría más tarde a darle su merecido).

Sí, todo había terminado.

Una última mirada a la espalda de Crystal le dio un vuelco en el estómago, era un idiota... Un idiota por traicionarla. Ahora, todo acabó.

Aunque por un segundo, Crys le dio una mirada corta y preocupada, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al frente.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. —Tal vez... No todo esté perdido.

**.**

— ¿No crees que soy un poco cruel con él? —Preguntó Crystal con preocupación.

—Tú eras la que quería que sintiera lo que era ser un perdedor. —Dijo Silver con aburrimiento. —Recuerda que no hago esto para que te eches atrás en el último minuto.

—No, si quiero hacer esto. —Dijo Crys con seriedad y determinación. No era de ella buscar venganza, pero le estaba dando una lección a su novio y eso no era venganza... ¿Verdad?

Haría sufrir a Gold como él la hizo sufrir a ella... Aunque... Solo un poquito menos, conociendo al oji-ámbar como lo conocía, era capaz de apostar a todos sus Pokémon en una partida de billar por puro despecho.

Solo... Le haría sufrir un poquitito.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Fin! XDD La verdad es que lo dejé muy inconcluso, pero me parece que me quedó bien, es posible que algún día le haga secuela, pero... ¡Hoy no es ese día! *troll* ok no... Algún día se lo haré. ^^

Espero que les haya gustado, repito, esta es una participación para el foro **DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

¡Gracias por leer!

Por favor, acepto todo tipo de criticas, quiero saber si les gustó y como me ha quedado ^^


End file.
